Bestia
by Kid Walker
Summary: Atada a la cotidianidad del pueblo en el que vive, Aoko busca escapar de su rutina entre las maravillosas historias de los libros que tanto ama, hasta que un día una monstruosa criatura ataca a su padre y motivada por el miedo se enfrenta a ésta y le ofrece su vida a cambio de la su padre. Adentrandose, a partir de ese día en un mundo donde aprendera que nunca Nada es lo que parece
1. CApitulo I El Comienzo

_Hola, tanto para los que me conocen como los que no ¿Cómo están? Aqui les traigo un pequeño invento que hice en un evento en otro foro y éste, a diferencia de mis historias anteriores, será mucho más corta, contando con tan sólo tres capítulos._

 _Espero les guste_.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El comienzo.**

Un día más, tan solo un día más era lo que tenía que soportar con aquella endemoniada cadena de plata oculta bajo los tablones de madera que conformaban el piso de su vieja cabaña, solo un día más y podría deshacerse de esa cosa, conseguiría el dinero que le habían prometido por aquel objeto y con el finalmente podría darle a su hija la vida que tanto se merecía lejos de el y de aquel poblado que solo la retenía y que le impedía crecer tanto como quería y podía.

— Solo veinticuatro horas más y todo habrá acabado —Murmuro para si mismo el viejo y retirado lobo de mar, mientras sentado a la mesa le daba un bocado al exquisito caldo que su dulce y adorada hija había preparado para él esa mañana.

— Por dios santo papá, ya esta comenzando a preocuparme —Se quejo la joven de largo y alborotado cabello castaño claro y expresivos ojos de color azul zafiro, que se encontraba sentada frente a él leyendo uno de esos grandes libros de aventuras que tanto le gustaban— desde que volviste de esa incursión en el bosque hace unos días, estas siempre distraído y no dejas de murmurar cosas cada hora del día que pasa ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa?

— No es nada Aoko —Trato de tranquilizar a la joven sin mucho éxito. Nunca se le había dado muy bien el mentirle a ella de entre todas las personas y con lo inteligente y perceptiva que se había vuelto su hija con los años, cada vez se le hacía más difícil hacerlo, pero aun así lo seguiría haciendo si era necesario ya que aunque ella no lo supiera, todo lo que hacía era únicamente por su bien— solo estoy cansado eso es todo.

— Aja —Asintió la joven, fingiendo que se había tragado aquella pobre mentira para no hacer sentir mal o preocupar aun más a su padre, pues era obvio que no había dormido bien desde que había regresado de aquella endemoniada incursión y ese algo que lo hacia pasar las noches en vela, debía de ser muy importante o peligroso para causar semejante efecto en un hombre como lo era su padre, quien como viejo lobo de mar, había visto cosas en el océano que muchos soñarían y que otros tantos ni siquiera alcanzarían a imaginar en su vida.

Con un suspiro cargado de resignación, la joven cerro aquel grueso libro que hasta hace poco leía, se levanto de la mesa y fue a lavar su plato bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Una vez termino, tomo una pequeña cesta de hoja de palma, que ella misma había entretejido hace unos días y guardo el libro en ella junto a un par más que había dejado allí con anterioridad y se dispuso a salir hacía el pueblo como lo hacía todas la mañanas.

— ¿Vas a la librería otra vez? —Musito divertido Ginzo, tomando una hogaza de pan que su hija le había dejado en una cesta sobre la mesa— No se como haces para leerte tan rápido esos libros hija.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga si no puedo evitarlo? Sabes que me encantan los libros —Musito acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, deposito un beso en su frente como acostumbraba a hacer desde que era una niña, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir finalmente de su casa— Volveré a la hora de la cena papá. Te deje algo comida en la alacena.

— Estaba bien hija, cuídate mucho —Respondió observando como aquella misma pequeña que solía buscarlo en las noches porque tenía miedo de dormir sola, se había convertido en toda una hermosa mujer que no solo era capaz de valerse por si misma, sino que a diferencia de la mayoría de las jovencitas en el pueblo ella quería en su vida mucho más que casarse y dedicarse al hogar. Ella quería crecer y él como su padre, tenía el deber de ayudarla a lograr sus sueños, así eso significase perder su propia vida en el proceso— Solo un poco más hija, tan solo espera un poco más.

Ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre, Aoko se encamino alegremente hacía el pueblo deseosa de poder encontrar algún nuevo y emocionante libro, que entre sus paginas la hiciera vivir aquellas maravillosas historias de aventuras y fantasía que tanto le encantaban y que la transportaban hacia fantásticos mundos donde caballeros y dragones combatían a muerte, delicadas doncellas aguardaban a ser rescatadas por aquellos valientes y valerosos hombres que al final se adueñarían de sus corazones, donde maquiavélicas y horribles brujas causaban desgracias o hechizaban al héroe, arrojándolo con ello a una intrincada travesía que lo haría afrontar sus miedos y superarse a sí mismo hasta deshacer aquella maldición que lo afligía. Si, esas mismas historias que jamás viviría y que solo en sueños presenciaría.

Era tal su ensimismamiento, que no se percató de cómo a lo lejos un hombre alto, de tez trigueña, corto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color canela; la observaba fijamente con insano deseo, hasta que tras doblar en una esquina salió de su campo visual y aunque fácilmente aquel hombre podría haberla seguido, tan solo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente desde las sombras de su precario escondite, para luego darle una gran mordida a la roja manzana que sostenía en su mano.

— Jefe, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué no simplemente va tras esa chica, en lugar de observarla pasar por aquí todos los días? —Pregunto con cautela un segundo hombre de unos cincuenta años, tez morena, corto cabello platinado y ojos color café— Esto no es propio del mejor cazador de la región.

— Porque si fuera tan fácil Darius, no estaría tan interesado en ella —Replico el joven cazador golpeando en el estomago en su compañero— Esa mujer, no es como las demás, ella es fuerte e inteligente y tiene unos ojos que parecieran poder desnudar tu alma con tan solo una mirada — Agrego dándole un mordisco más a su manzana— es un trofeo digno de un hombre como yo. Solo lo mejor para el mejor, ni más ni menos Darius. No te haría mal el recordarlo.

— Como… Como digas… Lucas —Dijo a duras penas tratando recuperar el aliento ante la mirada divertida de su compañero— ¿Y qué harás para obtenerla?

— Paciencia mi querido amigo —Musito terminando de devorar aquella manzana de un bocado— un buen cazador sabe esperar hasta que llegue el momento justo antes de dispararle a su presa. Si me apresuro se escapara, pero si espero la tendré sobre mi chimenea al caer la tarde.

— Me temo que no comprendo —Admitió Darius sin ánimos de seguirle el juego a su compañero y menos aun después de haberle sacado casi todo el aire con aquel golpe.

— Si quiero casarme con ella, tengo que asegurarme que no tenga más opción que hacerlo —Darius tan solo enarco una ceja instándolo a continuar, no estaba en la labor de querer pensar por ahora— Ella quiere irse a "estudiar" o algo así a la capital, pero no tiene el dinero para hacerlo y si lo tuviera no sería capaz de abandonar a su querido padre. Así que si quiero que sea mía, tengo que ganarme al viejo primero, pero ese viejo lobo de mar me odia hasta en los huesos.

— Entonces solo debemos encargarnos del viejo Ginzo primero ¿Verdad? —Completo sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada cargada de complicidad de su compañero.

— Exacto —Asintió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a aquel viejo zorro de Darius— Reúne a los demás, vayan a la casa del viejo antes de que el sol se ponga y denle una paliza que recuerde toda su vida.

* * *

 **— En la librería del pueblo —**

Como siempre que iba a la librería, las horas para ella pasaron una tras otra sin que se diera cuenta de ello mientras hablaba animadamente con uno de los socios del propietario de la librería, un joven que solía ir una vez al mes al pueblo con un nuevo cargamento de libros que la joven disfrutaba como nadie. El nombre de aquel joven era Shinichi Kudo y aunque no solía verlo a menudo, una solida amistad había surgido entre ellos incentivada por su pasión por los libros, la cual había crecido con el paso de los años hasta llegar al punto donde uno se había vuelto el confidente del otro; siendo Aoko la encargada de aconsejar al afligido Shinichi que no sabía como sincerarse con una chica de su edad llamada Ran, la cual según él se había adueñado de su corazón antes de que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta y que era la responsable de ahora pasara las noches en vela, anduviera distraído por las calles y que cada dos por tres suspirara como un tonto enamorado.

— Y así fue como termine quemando la cocina… De nuevo —Confeso el joven terminando de relatarle a su amiga su último intento por impresionar a la mujer que le había robado el sueño— sospecho que cocinar no fue una buena idea ¿Verdad?

— Para empezar me sorprende que lo hayas intentado otra vez —Dijo en un suspiro recordando el horrible final que había tenido aquel horno de leña que estaba fuera de su casa— yo aun no supero lo del horno, no sé como simplemente ardió si ni siquiera estaba encendido… Mi padre quedo traumado por eso ¿Sabes? Cada vez que pasa y ve lo que quedo de el, murmura con la mirada perdida en el horizonte _"¿Cómo?"_ , se sienta sobre el banco de madera y se queda allí durante horas, pensando según él.

— Ya, ya. No fue para tanto —Se quejo molesto el joven de corto cabello color caoba, dejando escapar un sonoro resoplido— Aunque últimamente Ran hace lo mismo que tu padre cuando pasa junto a la vieja cocina —Reconoció decaído, recibiendo un par de palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda por parte su amiga— Quizás debería rendirme.

Aoko quiso darle ánimos a su amigo y motivarlo para que no desistiera todavía, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, un repentino escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda a la vez que un mal presentimiento se adueñaba de todo cuerpo haciéndola temblar levemente de miedo y saltar por inercia del banquito en el que se encontraba sentada hacia el suelo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shinichi y del propietario de la librería.

— Lo siento Shinichi, acabo de recordar que debo ir a prepararle la cena a mi padre —Dijo tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia la puerta de la pequeña librería— Nos vemos luego.

Y así, sin esperar respuesta por parte del joven salió corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a su casa, sintiendo como aquel mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, haciéndola temer por su padre que se encontraba solo en casa y aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, algo en su interior le decía que debía llegar a su hogar antes de que el sol se terminara de poner en el horizonte o sino, terminaría arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida.

Motivada por el miedo, Aoko corrió con todas sus fuerzas como si no hubiera un mañana zigzagueando entre la gente ágilmente hasta lograr salir del centro del pueblo y llegar al pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia la pequeña cabaña en la que ella y su padre vivían desde que tenía uso de razón, la cual se encontraba en una pequeña colina cerca de los limites del pueblo con el oscuro y tenebroso bosque, que desde que era tan solo una niña siempre le había causado temor, a la vez que de alguna inexplicable forma la traía.

Cuando ya se encontraba a escasos diez metros de su casa, un potente y gutural rugido proveniente desde el interior de la casa junto con el desgarrador grito de varios hombres, llego a sus oídos helándole la sangre e incitándola a apresurar la marcha temiendo lo peor. Al llegar simplemente enmudeció al ver como tres hombres yacían cercenados en el piso destrozado y astillado, a los pies de una enorme y aterradora bestia de negro y alborotado pelaje, tan grande como la cabaña misma, de intensos y aterradores ojos rasgados de color azul profundo, con enormes fauces repletas de imponentes y filosos colmillos manchados de sangre y con restos de carne; la cual justo en el momento en el que ella llego, le acertó un zarpazo a uno de los hombres que inútilmente intentaban defenderse de su furiosa arremetida.

Aterrado, el último hombre que quedaba en pie corrió por su vida, empujando a Aoko al salir de la casa, en cuanto la monstruosa criatura centro su atención en el magullado Ginzo Nakamori, quien aferrándose a una cadena plata, se había arrastrado hasta una de las esquinas de la casa en un vano intento de resguardarse de la furia asesina de aquella bestia, que ahora observaba fijamente la cadena que tenía en sus manos.

Con un gutural rugido que hizo temblar toda la estructura, la monstruosa criatura se abalanzo sobre el pobre Ginzo, quien resignado a morir entre las fauces de aquel monstruo, lo observo directo a los ojos y aguardo a su inminente muerte como todo un hombre, con la cabeza siempre en alto y sin arrepentirse de sus acciones hasta el final.

— ¡No lo mates! —De repente el desgarrador grito de Aoko detuvo en seco al monstruoso ser, que solo alcanzo a presenciar con asombro como la joven se interponía entre él y su presa justo en el último segundo, protegiendo a aquel hombre con su delicado cuerpo y encarándolo con una fiereza en la mirada impropia para el miedo que sentía y que él claramente percibía.

— ¡Hazte a un lado mujer! —Rugió caminando de un lado a otro sobre sus patas traseras furioso e inquieto ante la osadía de esa mujer— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Es mi padre! ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo! —Replico manteniéndose firme a pesar de que no podía dejar de temblar de miedo ante la presencia de la imponente criatura, que bufaba y resoplaba sin cesar claramente alterada.

— ¡Silencio! —Rugió destrozando lo que quedaba del piso de madera de un fuerte golpe—¡Ese hombre me ha robado y debe pagar por su crimen con su vida! —Gruño señalando a Ginzo con una de sus garras, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el aterrado hombre que inútilmente trataba de detener a su hija de cometer una locura.

— ¡Te daré la mía! —Grito desesperada al prever como aquel monstruo planeaba hacerla a un lado para matar a su padre— Te daré mi vida, si perdonas la de mi padre.

— ¿Qué haz dicho mujer? —Gruño la bestia acercándose a ella hasta que sus fauces estuvieron a solo milímetros del rostro de la aterrada joven, que de alguna extraña manera aun se mantenía firme ante él— ¿Renunciarías a tú vida por la de éste vulgar y sucio ladrón?

— Lo haría sin dudarlo, porque es mi padre y lo amo —Dijo con sinceridad la joven tratando de retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus cristalinos ojos azules— Es todo lo que tengo en este mundo y no soportaría el perderlo a él también… Así que por favor, toma mi vida y persona la suya.

— Hecho —Respondió la criatura abriendo peligrosamente sus fauces sobre la joven, quien cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero en lugar de eso, sintió como algo tiraba de su ropa por detrás alzándola por los aires; al abrir los ojos Aoko pudo ver como aquella criatura la había alzado por el vestido con sus fauces, levantándola al igual que un costal de harina, a la vez que alargaba uno de sus brazos y sin sutileza alguna le arrancaba su padre aquella cadena de plata de sus manos, para luego dejarlo tirado en el piso inconsciente de un golpe— A partir de ahora mujer, tu vida me pertenece.

Y así, dejando escapar un aterrador gruñido, la monstruosa criatura salió de su cabaña y del pueblo, internándose en las sombras de aquel tenebroso y frio bosque, a la vez que uno a uno del cielo caían pequeños copos de de nieve, anunciando la llegada del invierno y de lo que sería seguramente una noche nevada. Una a una las lágrimas de la joven resbalaron por sus mejillas, secándose antes de llegar al suelo debido a frio aire que golpeaba su rostro ante la vertiginosa velocidad de aquella criatura, que ágilmente zigzagueaba entre los árboles y sin temor alguno saltaba hacia un enorme lago y nadando diestramente hacia la otra orilla, casi ahogándola en el proceso, para luego retomar su carrera sin importarle que su carga se estuviera temblando del frio. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un imponente y tenebroso castillo oculto en las profundidades de aquel enorme bosque.

Las enormes rejas de la entrada se abrieron por si solas, como por arte de magia, ante la llegada de la criatura, cerrándose inmediatamente tras de esta emitiendo un estridente chirrido que le produjo un escalofrió a la ya aterrada y medio congelada joven, que simplemente observo el largo puente de roca que cruzaron antes de ingresar finalmente al castillo. Una vez dentro de la recepción del mismo, su captor la dejo caer sin sutileza alguna sobre el suelo frente a un grupo de personas, que por sus atuendos parecían ser los sirvientes del castillo.

— Mujer, a partir de ahora estas cuatro paredes serán tu hogar y tu prisión —Gruño mirándola fijamente a los ojos con tanta ferocidad que acallo cualquier comentario que pudiera haber hecho, pues todo su valor se fue a la basura en el momento en el que abandono a su padre— tienes prohibido ir al ala norte del castillo y salir de los terrenos del castillo. Tu vida me pertenece, si tratas de escapar, te matare y si me traicionas te matare ¿Quedo claro?

Incapaz de hablar a causa del frio que calaba todo su cuerpo, Aoko se limitó a asentir temblando violentamente sin poder evitarlo, con el rostro pálido y con los labios comenzando a tornárseles de color azulado.

— ¡Respóndeme mujer! —Rugió furioso, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras amenazadoramente.

— ¡Ya ha dicho que si maldición! —Grito una voz a sus espaldas, a la vez que una gran llamarada rodeaba a la iracunda bestia deteniendo su avance y aunque para la criatura no supuso ningún problema saltar por encima de las llamas, aquello por lo menos le dio suficiente tiempo al responsable para llegar junto a la joven e interponerse entre ella y la bestia— ¡Con un demonio Kaito! ¿Acaso no ves que Aoko esta temblando de frio?

De todas las personas que pudieran haber aparecido en ese momento, que fuera precisamente Shinichi el que lo había hecho, era sin duda alguna insólito e increíble para Aoko, quien simplemente se dejo abrazar por aquel al que consideraba su amigo, buscando consuelo y protección de aquella criatura que seguía fulminándola con la mirada a la vez que rugía una vez más amenazadoramente. Tenía tanto miedo, que poco le importo el hecho de que Shinichi no solo conociera a aquel monstruo, ni mucho menos que estuviera hablando con él de la misma manera en que lo hacía con ella.

— No sé qué diablos sucedió o por qué trajiste a Aoko al castillo Kaito —Continuo Shinichi encarando a la criatura sin titubear— solo sé que a este paso le dará hipotermia y créeme que no me apetece ver a mi amiga morir de esa forma.

— ¿La conoces? —Gruño la criatura observando fijamente a los ojos a Shinichi, quien le sostuvo la mirada impasible, a la vez que asentía con firmeza— Entonces encárgate de ella —Sentencio dándole la espalda— no necesito sirvientes inútiles en mi castillo y Shinichi…

— ¿Qué? —Contesto tentando a su suerte y lo sabía.

— Si vuelves a retarme de esa manera —Dijo con voz pausada, pero severa— voy a arrancarte la cabeza ¿Quedo claro?

— Tan claro como el agua —Sonrió con autosuficiencia, recibiendo un bufido por parte de aquel que era su señor y su amigo desde hace muchos años atrás. Luego tornándose serio, cargo a la debilitada Aoko entre sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba hacía lo que serían los nuevos aposentos de la chica— ¡Ran, Akako vengan conmigo! —Urgió siendo seguido de cerca por las dos mujeres— ¡Tenemos que hacer que entre en calor rápido!

Limitándose a asentir, las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación tras Shinichi y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a desvestirla, mientras Shinichi se encarga de llenar la bañera del baño y de calentar el agua haciendo uso de sus llamas. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se tapo los ojos y salió de la habitación mientras Akako y Ran se dedicaban a bañar a la pobre Aoko, que no podía dejar de temblar a causa del frio. Molesto por la poca sutileza de su amigo, el joven se dispuso a buscar ropa para Aoko, mientras les indicaba a otro par de sirvientas que arreglaran la habitación y que dispusieran un par de gruesos cobertores para que ella pudiera entrar en calor una vez saliera del baño, para después ir a la cocina y ordenarles a los cocineros que prepararan un buen caldo para ella.

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, Aoko finalmente se encontró acostada en su nueva cama, arropada hasta el con los cobertores que Shinichi le había conseguido y siendo vigilada por aquellas dos mujeres y por su amigo.

— Ha sido un día duro ¿No es así? —Le dijo dulcemente la chica que, por su largo y lacio cabello castaño, sus ojos azules y por la tensión que mostraba Shinichi junto a ella, Aoko rápidamente supo que se trataba de Ran— Sé que no has tenido una muy buena impresión de Kaito, pero te aseguro que no es tan malo como parece.

— ¿Kaito? ¿Quién es Kaito? —Inquirió confundida ante la divertida mirada de la mujer de largo y lacio cabello rojizo y ojos color carmín.

— Es la "adorable" bola de pelos que te trajo aquí querida —Musito divertida a la vez que comprobaba la temperatura de su nueva compañera.

— Si, puede que parezca malo, pero en realidad es un payaso —Bufo Shinichi recordando las bromas que Kaito solía jugarle en el pasado— O al menos lo era, antes de que aquello sucediera y cambiara todo.

— No lo sé, simplemente no puedo imaginármelo así —Confeso la joven aun temblando levemente— Como tan poco podía imaginarte a ti lanzando fuego y esas cosas Shinichi, aunque creo que eso explica lo del horno.

— ¡Podrías olvidar eso de una buena vez! —Bufo Shinichi haciendo reír a las tres chicas— ya se que soy un desastre en la cocina ¡No tienes porque recordármelo todo el tiempo!

— Es difícil olvidarlo —Dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó, riéndose al notar la extraña sincronía que tenían.

Mientras ellos bromeaban, en un intento por alegrar a Aoko, no muy lejos de allí una figura los observaba desde el interior de uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que recorrían el castillo, siendo la joven de alborotados cabellos quien acaparara toda su atención, hasta que de repente ella volteo hacia donde se encontraba él y aunque bien sabía que no había manera de que pudiera verlo, simplemente se quedo inmóvil al sentir aquellos ojos color zafiro sobre él, esos mismos ojos que lo habían detenido en aquella acabaña sin razón aparente y que parecían estar grabados a fuego en su mente.

La bestia suspiro al percibir el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y consciente de aquella ilusión no le traería nada bueno, dio media vuelta y con el mismo sigilo que había usado para llegar hasta allí, se marcho dejando al alegre grupo a solas. Su lugar no era ahí y lo sabía.

* * *

 **— Tres meses después —**

No sabía que era más increíble, si el haberse acostumbrado ya a la frenética rutina de aquel castillo, así como a las exigencias de su caprichoso y malhumorado amo o el haber comenzado sentir cierto interés y curiosidad por aquella criatura que tenía gestos más humanos que muchas de las personas del pueblo en el que vivía con su padre. Tan solo tres meses en aquel castillo habían sido más que suficientes para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, que antes ignoraba, entre ellas que el mundo en el que vivía no era ni una tercera parte de cuanto existía realmente y que muchas veces lo que vemos ante nuestros ojos no es más que una ilusión creada por la idea que solemos hacernos sobre ciertas cosas y un claro ejemplo de ello eran el cocinero en jefe Saguru y el mismo Shinichi, quienes a pesar de ser tan serios y firmes todo el tiempo y los únicos con la agallas para encarar al malhumorado señor del castillo, bastaba con tan solo una mirada de Akako y de Ran para desarmar a esos. Aunque de todos Kaito había resultado ser la mayor sorpresa de todas, pues bastó solo un acontecimiento para hacerla ver que no se trataba simplemente de una sanguinaria bestia.

Aun podía recordar aquel fatídico encuentro con aquellos hombres de negro, que un día simplemente aparecieron en las puertas del castillo demandando que les dejaran entrar y vaya que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, cuando aquel concentrado y nauseabundo olor a azufre que despedían de sus cuerpos llego a su nariz, mareándola y haciéndola sentir repentinamente sin fuerzas.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! —Exclamó uno de ellos acercándose repentinamente a ella siseando cual serpiente, tomándola por el cuello justo antes de que cayera al suelo asqueada por su nauseabundo olor— No me esperaba ser recibido con tan grata sorpresa —Siseo olfateando a Aoko sin pudor alguno— mira que haberse tomado la molestia de preparar tan suculento bocadillo para nosotros. Nada más y nada menos que una humana pura, esto es…

Ni siquiera aquella desagradable víbora fue capaz de acabar la frase, cuando repentinamente un gutural rugido se hizo presente en toda la recepción junto con Kaito, quien sin pensarlo dos veces le asestó un puñetazo en la cara al desagradable reptil, mandándolo a volar contra los enormes portones de la entrada, astillándolos en el acto. Furioso y con la nariz rota, el reptil se levanto del suelo dispuesto a devolverle la jugada a aquella bestia, respaldado por varios de aquellos hombres de negro que iban junto con él; pero de igual manera junto a Kaito se colocaron sin dudarlo Ran con su descomunal fuerza, Shinichi con su control sobre las llamas, Akako con su magia roja y Saguru con su control sobre la percepción sobre el tiempo y el espacio que tenían aquellos que lo rodeaban. Tan solo cuatro sirvientes con la fuerza necesaria para acabar por si mismos con toda una legión, si así se lo proponían.

— Suficiente —Dijo una fuerte y atemorizante voz detrás de la víbora— no estamos aquí para jugar, ni perder el tiempo en tonterías Snake —Lo reprocho el único de los hombres de negro que no se había movilizado para participar en la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar, el cual con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, una hermosa gema de un intenso y brillante color rojo— ¿No es así mi querido amigo Kaito?

Apenas saco la joya, la apretó con fuerza en su puño y como si le hubieran disparado una flecha en el corazón, Kaito cayó de rodillas al suelo gruñendo y gimiendo levemente, estrujándose el pecho profundamente adolorido.

— ¿Ves? No hace falta usar la fuerza para que esta bestia entienda razones —Musito sonriendo divertido a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza aquella piedra de color rojo sangre, haciendo a Kaito gruñir ante el dolor y la rabia— Por el momento, solo hemos venido a buscar una cosa a este inmundo castillo y por tu bienestar espero que esta vez si la tengas contigo, muchacho.

Motivado por su orgullo y la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, Kaito se irguió nuevamente a pesar del asfixiante dolor que oprimía su pecho y encarando fieramente a aquel demonio que se hacía pasar por hombre, se acerco a él y alzo frente a su rostro aquella misma cadena de plata que le había arrebatado al padre de Aoko hace un mes.

— ¿Ves como hablando se entiende la gente Snake? —Musito tomando la cadena y guardándola en su saco junto con aquella joya— Ahora vámonos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

— Como ordenes Gin —Siseo el desagradable reptil, lanzándole una última mirada de odio antes de irse, a aquella endemoniada bestia que lo había ridiculizado.

Una vez se marcharon aquellos desagradables y aterradores hombres de negro Kaito se desplomo en el suelo estrujándose el pecho con las garras profundamente adolorido, Aoko al verlo corrió a su lado junto sin dudarlo preocupada, junto con Shinichi y compañía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Pregunto sin poderlo evitar apenas llego a su lado, recibiendo por primera vez desde que lo conocía una profunda y triste mirada de alivio por parte de la criatura que no supo descifrar.

— Porque tu vida me pertenece —Contesto con simpleza entrecerrando los ojos adolorido, respirando lenta y pesadamente como si el simple hecho de hacerlo fuera una labor titánica para él en ese momento— Soy tu amo y como tal es mi deber protegerte… A ti y todos los que habitan este castillo.

Luego de eso la "aterradora" criatura perdió finalmente el conocimiento ante el dolor y el agotamiento, para luego ser llevado por Ran a sus aposentos seguida de cerca por Akako quien se encargaría de atenderlo mientras Shinichi y Saguru salían a toda prisa del castillo dominados por la ira, dejando a Aoko sola y confundida en la recepción del castillo.

Después de aquel desagradable encuentro y de que Kaito se recuperase, Aoko comenzó a replantearse de nuevo su situación y a ver todo a su alrededor con nuevos ojos, perdiéndole aquel miedo que le tenía a las diversas criaturas que habitaban aquel castillo y con las cuales compartía cada día de faena ayudando a limpiar, cortar leña, lavar, cocinar y por supuesto a mantener alejados de la cocina tanto al desastroso de Shinichi como a su impetuoso amo, que solía comportarse como un niño pequeño y malcriado cuando llegaba la hora de comer y no era capaz de esperar a que la mesa fuera puesta siquiera, adentrándose a la fuerza a la cocina y devorando toda la comida que había sido dispuesta para él.

Luego de tres meses el discutir todos los días a la hora de comer, se había vuelto una rutina para ambos.

Un día tras acabar todas sus labores en el castillo mucho antes de lo que esperaba, Aoko regreso a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que clavaba la mirada en el techo, tratando de pensar en que podía ocupar su tiempo para no morirse de aburrimiento hasta que llegara la hora de la cena, para la cual todavía faltaban unas seis horas por lo menos y con Shinichi fuera del castillo por uno de sus usuales viajes, simplemente no tenía con quien hablar.

— Mujer —la repentina aparición de aquella justo a su lado la hizo dar un respingo asustada, al no haber notado en su ensimismamiento que Kaito no solo la había llamado un par de veces desde la puerta, sino que a pesar de su descomunal cuerpo, se la había ingeniado para entrar en la habitación sin tirar nada en el proceso, ni mucho menos derribar la puerta. Lo cual era mucho decir viniendo de alguien como él— ven conmigo.

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo? —Dijo esperanzada de tener algo en que ocuparse finalmente— ¿De qué se trata? Solo dilo y lo hare en el…

— No es eso —La interrumpió con la voz sorprendentemente suave y calmada, con una leve sonrisa canina que dejo extrañada a la joven— Por favor, tan solo necesito que vengas conmigo un momento Aoko.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, Aoko asintió rápidamente bajándose de la cama y apresurándose a llegar a su lado, después de todo el simple hecho de escuchar de él la palabra "Por favor" y su nombre en la misma era algo que jamás en su vida se espero llegar a ver, si tan solo el hecho de que las pronunciara por separado era algo que hasta ahora creía que era imposible para él llegar a hacer. Apoyado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, Kaito se inclino hasta llegar al ras del suelo, en cuanto la joven llego a su lado.

— Sube —Ordeno indicándole su lomo con la mirada, ella tan solo se limito a obedecerlo enarcando una ceja extrañada, aferrándose instintivamente al pelaje del cuello de la criatura para no caerse una vez este subió de nuevo, alzándola en el proceso— Ahora aférrate fuerte si aprecias tu vida.

— Espera ¿Qué?... ¡Wow, espera! —Alcanzo a decir a duras penas antes de que Kaito saliera corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, corriendo por las paredes y saltando de un muro a otro con sorprendente agilidad hasta llegar a salir del castillo bajo la mirada divertida de Akako, Ran y Saguru, quienes con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado convencer a su amo para que sacara a Aoko a dar un paseo fuera del castillo.

Entre asombrada, molesta y asustada Aoko se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al pelaje de la criatura a la vez que disfrutaba de la suave y fresca brisa que golpeaba su rostro, del puro aroma del bosque y de esa intensa sensación de libertad que la embargaba al correr de esa manera por el bosque, pasando ríos y montañas hasta llegar al lago, el cual aun con una fina capa de hielo sobre su superficie los recibía imponente, marcando el fin de su viaje y obligándolos a regresar sobre sus huellas. Kaito no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo ahora sería bueno o malo en un futuro para él, tan solo sabía que por alguna extraña razón estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto y de aquel pequeño momento que tenía junto a la chica, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y aunque ya había llegado el momento de volver, aun así no quería que aquello acabara ni mucho menos que aquella radiante sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la chica, se desvaneciera la volver al castillo.

Por esa misma razón, una vez regresaron a sus dominios, en lugar de volver al interior del castillo, tomo un desvió y llevo a la joven hacia el jardín que se encontraba detrás del mismo y al cual ella nunca había ido porque eso implicaba atravesar el ala norte del castillo. Extrañada Aoko se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, pues temía que al hablar el encanto de aquel momento se rompiera y la temible ira de Kaito saliera a la luz una vez más, sin embargo no pudo contener por más tiempo su curiosidad cuando llegaron al centro del jardín y Kaito se detuvo repentinamente, agachándose nuevamente para que ella pudiera bajarse de su lomo sin lastimarse, después de todo el era mucho más grande que un caballo y sin tener que levantarse sobre sus patas trasera, como lo hacía de vez en cuando.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto sin poder evitarlo preparándose mentalmente para los rugidos, gruñidos y resoplidos de Kaito, los cuales para su sorpresa nunca llegaron.

— Ya lo verás —Musito hundiendo unos cuantos ladrillos del camino con su garra, accionado un mecanismo al terminar que hizo aparecer un escalera oculta que descendía a algún oscuro y misterioso lugar en el interior de aquel jardín— por ahora cierra los ojos y sujétate a mi. Yo te guiare.

— ¿Y si me caigo? —Inquirió buscando cualquier escusa para no tener que bajar a ciegas a aquel misterioso lugar.

— No dejare que nada te pase —Aseguro esbozando una amplia y sincera sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus filosos colmillos, logrando arrebatarle una suave y melodiosa risa a la joven que lo hizo a él reír un poco también— ahora deja de ser tan cobarde y ven conmigo.

Soltando un bufido la joven cerró los ojos, a la vez que con sus manos se aferraba al pelaje del lomo y del pecho de la criatura con sus manos, dejándose guiar por él hacía el interior de aquel misterioso y escondido lugar, bajando uno a uno los escalones de aquella escalera con sumo cuidado por temor a caerse. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a un pasillo, el cual producía un acompasado y curioso eco ante las pisadas de la joven con forme avanzaban, mitigándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo junto con aquella sensación de estreches había sentido a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos Aoko —Musito observando fijamente la reacción de la joven, que al abrir finalmente los ojos observo con asombro y emoción aquella enorme biblioteca subterránea, repleta de miles y miles de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y géneros. Simplemente estaba maravillada— Escuche de Shinichi que te gusta mucho leer, así que pensé que esto podría gustarte.

— ¡Es maravilloso! —Exclamo corriendo hacía una de las estanterías y tomando un libro al azar— Solo mira, son miles y miles de historias maravillosas por doquier.

— Si tanto te gusta, entonces a partir de ahora todo esto será tuyo —Musitó contagiado por le entusiasmo de Aoko, que encantada corrió hacia él y lo abrazo emocionada.

— Me encanta, me encanta. Gracias —Exclamo alegremente, ignorante de lo que aquel pequeño y sencillo gesto de su parte causaba en Kaito, quien simplemente se había petrificado ante aquel abrazo— ¿Quisieras leer este libro conmigo?

— Me encantaría, pero no puedo hacerlo —Confeso tristemente alzando sus enormes zarpas y señalando varios libros rasgados y arañados que se encontraban en un rincón— lo he intentado, pero no se me da muy bien que digamos —De repente, como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, una arriesgada idea golpeo su mente— ¿Lo leerías para mí?

— Por supuesto —Accedió Aoko acariciando suavemente el mentón de la imponente criatura, que ante sus delicadas manos se derritió cual cachorro ante una caricia, echándose en el suelo seguido de cerca por ella, que sin pensarlo dos veces recostó la cabeza sobre una de sus enormes zarpas; marcando así el inicio de una costumbre que los llevaría a compartir en ese lugar todas las tardes a partir de este momento, al igual que el inicio de su propia historia.

* * *

 **— De regreso en el pueblo —**

La noticia del rapto de la joven y única hija a manos de una monstruosa criatura, se había esparcido por todo el pueblo como pan caliente, estando aun en boca de todos luego de tres meses de infructuosa búsqueda, pues con cada día que pasaba las deudas que acarreaba el viejo Ginzo con los constantes prestamos que pedía para poder realizar sus infructuosas incursiones en el bosque para salvar a su hija, cada vez iban aumentando más y más, de seguir así pronto tendría que vender lo que quedaba de su maltrecha casa al banco.

Una noche, mientras curaba las heridas que se había hecho en su último viaje al bosque, Lucas Bertrand y su sequito de cazadores, entraron a la cabaña como perros por su casa encolerizando al adolorido hombre que no dudo en arrojarle un zapato a Lucas en la cara, fallando lamentablemente y golpeando a Darius Kane en su lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres Lucas? —Gruño Ginzo terminando de vendar su abdomen molesto— ¿Acaso ya no tienes pobres animalillos a los que dispararle?

— Tranquilícese señor Nakamori, no he venido a molestarlo sino a ofrecerle mi ayuda —Dijo fingiendo estar tan agobiado como el pobre Ginzo— Vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda y la de mis hombres para buscar y rescatar a su hija de las garras de aquel desalmado monstruo.

— ¿Qué estas tramando niño? —Inquirió Ginzo desconfiando de aquel vil y tramposo hombre que desde hace un par de años, había puesto el ojo sobre su hija— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

— Solo la mano de su hija en matrimonio —Musito sonriendo con autosuficiencia— Espere —Agrego anticipándose a la obvia y rotunda negativa del viejo lobo de mar que prefería estar muerto antes de entregarle a su hija a él— antes de que diga que no, quiero que lo considere bien señor Nakamori. A estas alturas del partido Aoko podría estar muerta y sino lo esta, seguramente se encuentra sufriendo los maltratos de esa endemoniada bestia. Solo nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarlo en esta travesía y solo nosotros somos capaces de darle muerte a esa criatura y traer de regreso a su hija, así que no cometa un error y deje que su orgullo le cegué ahora.

— Esta bien —Accedió el pobre Ginzo resignado, pues prefería mil veces que su hija estuviera con Lucas Bertrand a que siguiera sufriendo por su culpa junto a aquel endemoniado monstruo— Si la traes de regreso, te daré mi bendición para que desposes a mi hija.

— A tomado la decisión correcta, señor Nakamori —Sonrió con reiterada malicia el joven cazador saliendo de aquella cabaña junto a sus compañeros con el animo por las nubes— ¡Muchachos! Preparen todo lo necesario para un viaje de caza ¡Mañana en la mañana saldremos a darle caza a esa bestia!

Y así, ignorantes del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos Kaito y Aoko continuaron en aquella enorme biblioteca disfrutando de su compañía y de aquel libro de aventura y fantasía que la joven había tomado por azar de una de las estanterías.

Este es el inicio de una historia que aun estaba lejos de acabar y la que aun le quedaba muchas cosas por contar.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, está primera parte de está pequeña historia._

 _También quisiera decirles, que como hay una alta probabilidad de que me vaya el 24 de viaje, pues el próximo capítulo estaría subiendo ese día antes de irme o sino cuando regrese entre el 27 y el 29 de diciembre._

 _En fin, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión._

 _Hasta entonces, cuidense mucho y felices fiestas._


	2. Capítulo II: La Confrontación

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza, me alegra que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta pequeña historia. Aquí les traigo la segunda que un poco más larga que la anterior y en todo el sentido de la palabra, es el punto intermedio de la misma. Espero les guste._

 _ **Laura,**_ _si había pensado colocarlo en el fandom de DC, pero al final decidí colocarlo por acá y no sabría decirte por qué jeje. Ahora con lo del summary, pues de verdad que me cuesta bastante hacerlos y este no fue la excepción; lo borre como tres veces y tras durar un rato viendo la pantalla, escribí lo prmero que se me ocurrio que no revelara demasiado, pero que dijera lo justo y necesario (_ _Imagina lo que se me complico escribir los drabbles para el evento del foro, el límite de palabras fue un gran reto para mi jeje_ _) Muchas gracias por comentar por acá también._

 _ **SakataGinkox3**_ _, vaya me alegra que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Espero que teste capítulo también sea de tu agrado y ante nada muchas gracias por comentar_

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos, aqui les dejo la segunda parte. Espero les guste._

 **Capítulo II: La Confrontación**

Dos meses han pasado desde aquella tarde en la que entre los versos y pasajes de un libro, Aoko supo por vez primera lo que era el poder compartir con alguien más que tenía sus mismos gustos, pues Kaito a pesar de verse como una imponente y aterradora bestia con muy mal carácter, para su gran sorpresa había resultado ser muy similar a un niño pequeño ante un mundo fantástico, llegando a emocionarse, sobresaltarse y hasta entristecerse conforme avanzaba la historia, que entre las páginas de aquel libro se encontraba plasmada. Así mismo también había mostrado ser muy crítico y objetivo a la hora de analizar e interpretar dicha historia, ocasionando con sus comentarios y sus bromas que curiosos y entretenidos debates surgieran apenas ella terminaba de leer cada obra.

Era increíble, pero cada día a penas los primeros rayos del sol pasaban por su ventana, despertándola con su cálida caricia en su delicado rostro, sólo podía pensar en que deseaba que pronto acabara el día, para que Kaito pasara por ella a su habitación y juntos pudieran ir de nuevo a aquel secreto lugar y compartir más de esas maravillosas historias, encerradas en aquel centenar de libros y aguardando a ser descubiertas por ellos.

— Mujer ¿Estas lista? —Resoplo la imponente criatura desde la puerta, entreabriendo sus fauces en un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? —Dijo saliendo de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si bajo la mirada de su "amo"— No es tan difícil y es más corto que decirme mujer todo el tiempo, así que ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— Porque es más fácil de recordar —Mintió descaradamente haciendo que Aoko rodara los ojos a la vez que pasaba a su lado, ignorando su ofrecimiento a llevarla nuevamente sobre su lomo— ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

— No —Contesto sinceramente, encaminándose hacia las escaleras que se encontraban al final del pasillo, seguida de cerca por Kaito, quien la observaba expectante, instándola a que le diera una justificación aceptable para su actitud con él, si en verdad no estaba molesta como decía— Solo me molesta un poco que en verdad pienses que voy a creerme esa mentira, pero no importa. Sí no quieres hacerlo, está bien —Agrego mientras bajaba por las escaleras grácil y rápidamente— Aunque podrías pensarlo.

— Lo pensaré —Accedió Kaito pasando rápidamente al lado de la joven y colocándose frente a ella al final de las escaleras, bloqueándole el camino— Ahora ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan terca y dejarme llevarte? —Musitó esbozando una burlona sonrisa canina, agachándose lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera subirse a su lomo sin problemas— Hoy iremos a otro lugar antes.

— ¿Qué otro lugar? —Pregunto inocentemente motivada por su curiosidad, subiéndose al lomo de su imponente compañero sin pensarlo dos veces. Kaito tan solo se reía en su fuero interno por lo fácil que resultaba a veces convencer a esa inocente niña— ¿Lo conozco?

— Si —Asintió mientras salía corriendo del castillo— Pero no es el lugar como tal lo que quiero mostrarte, sino lo que hay allí en este momento.

Impulsada por su curiosidad, Aoko sintió el deseo de seguir preguntándole más y más cosas a la criatura, pero Kaito, anticipándose al bombardeo de preguntas de la joven, imprimió mucha más velocidad a su carrera, obligándola a sujetarse con fuerza de su pelaje para no caerse y romperse tontamente el cuello o un brazo como mínimo. Al ver que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, sencillamente no sería escuchada por su terco y testarudo compañero, Aoko simplemente se dejó llevar por Kaito, quien por alguna extraña razón había vuelto a sacarla del castillo, lo cual era digno de resaltar ya que él mismo se enfurecía mucho si trataba de hacerlo ella por su cuenta y en términos generales él mismo le había prohibido terminantemente prohibido salir por su cuenta de los seguros muros del castillo; una orden que simplemente no tenía cabida a discusión y aunque una vez sintió el impulso de preguntar a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio de parecer, sencillamente desistió en el mismo instante en que aquella disparatada idea surco su mente, pues había aprendido con todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la temperamental e impulsiva criatura, que hay ciertas cosas que no deben forzarse ya que solo desatarían su furia su mal carácter y con ello podría correr el riesgo de que aquella amistad que había surgido entre ellos y que aún se estaba construyendo, se hiciera añicos frente a sus ojos y eso, era algo que definitivamente quería evitar a toda costa.

Esta vez, en lugar de llevar a la joven al lago, Kaito se desvió hacía la imponente montaña que se alzaba a tan solo unos cinco kilómetros de su morada y haciendo gala de una envidiable agilidad y reflejos, así como de una increíble capacidad de salto, que haría sentir envidia a cualquier cabra montés que lo viera, trepó por la falda de la misma sin dudarlo, ascendiendo a una gran rapidez hasta llegar una cueva que se encontraba a escasos quinientos metros del pico de la misma. Al llegar ahí, Kaito se adentró en la estrecha cueva con sumo cuidado, para evitar que Aoko se lastimara con las puntiagudas formaciones rocosas y estalagmitas que ahí se encontraban; caminó por un par de minutos zigzagueando por los angostos y pedregosos caminos hasta llegar a la otra salida, donde finalmente se detuvo.

Aoko no entendió por qué tanto misterio, hasta que aquel imponente y espectacular paisaje montañoso llego a sus cristalinos ojos, deslumbrándola por la manera en la que esa montaña se conectaba con otras cuatro a través de un amplio valle que revestía de verdor las faldas de los cuatro picos, que imponentes se alzaban hacía el cielo atravesando las nueves hasta perderse por completo de vista en las alturas, pero aunque todo esto era sin duda maravilloso, no era lo más increíble de aquella escena. Danzando con gracia a través de las nubes, un magnifico y sublime fénix volaba con gracia en los cielos, dejándose caer repentina y peligrosamente en picada muy cerca de los pedregosos cuerpos de las cuatro montañas, dejando una delicada estela de color naranja que se fusionaba con los cálidos colores del atardecer, ofreciéndole a la joven un espectáculo único en la vida para la joven.

— ¿Y? —Inquirió Kaito haciéndola volver en si— ¿Qué te parece?

— Es… Es hermoso —Respondió sinceramente embelesada con la belleza de aquella majestuosa criatura— Me encantaría poder verlo de cerca.

— Hecho…

Incrédula Aoko volteo a verlo en cuanto dijo aquello como si nada, trato de detenerlo, pero éste una vez más la ignoró, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejar salir un potente rugido que alcanzó a la mítica criatura, que le respondió con un agudo chillido a la vez que detenía su vuelo en medio del aire, para luego dejarse caer en picada hacía ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Asustada Aoko quiso retroceder, pero por esta vez aquella vocecita en su interior que le decía " _Esta bien, déjate llevar y por está vez disfruta el momento_ " fue más fuerte que el miedo que sentía y que sintió cuando aquella imponente y enorme ave de fuego se detuvo justo frente de ella, con sus llameantes alas extendidas y sus cobrizos ojos clavados en su figura.

— Vaya, vaya querido no me esperaba verte por estos lares y menos en tan buena compañía —Canturreo el ave cerrando lentamente sus alas para no mandar a volar por error a la joven con el aire que estas desplazaban al moverse— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo?

— No realmente, solo la traje a verte —Musito sonriendo con sorna

— ¡Oh querido! ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! —Bramo escandalizada envolviéndose a sí misma en un reducido torbellino de llamas, el cual al deshacerse dejo en lugar de la enorme ave, a una hermosa mujer de fina y delicada figura largo, la cual vestía un largo vestido de un peculiar color vinotinto— me hubiera arreglado un poco de saberlo.

— Créeme que no hace falta —Bufo Kaito divertido con la mirada de reproche que aquella mujer le lanzaba. Aoko simplemente permanecía callada, sin poder asimilar aun lo que estaba sucediendo, ni porque esa mujer repentinamente la estaba abrazando— Yukiko quiero presentarte a Aoko, trabaja para mi en el castillo —Agrego dándole un poco de espacio la ostentosa fénix, que parecía haber quedado encantada con Aoko, pues no dejaba de abrazarla y de observarla desde distintos ángulos en los breves instantes que la soltaba— Aoko, ella es la madre del estirado de Shinichi.

De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho, esa definitivamente no se la esperaba, aunque tenía su cierta lógica ahora, el porque su amigo tenía ese control sobre las llamas y como sus heridas sanaban mucho más rápido que las de los demás, sólo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Sería el también inmortal? Y de serlo ¿Qué sucedería con Ran? La entristeció pensar en lo que podría ser si eso pasaba. Luego de eso y de pasar gran parte de la tarde hablando y siendo interrogada por Yukiko, al caer la noche la hora de despedirse finalmente había llegado y con ello la tristeza de Yukiko se hizo notar.

— Vaya querida, realmente me agrado conocerte, no sabes lo inusual que es esto —Musito dirigiendo una mirada hacia la criatura que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a ellas, aguardando por la joven de alborotados cabellos— ven más seguido así sea con ese cascarrabias y por favor dile a mi hijo que necesito verlo cuanto antes. Es importante.

— Lo hare —Asintió ya un poco soñolienta a causa del cansancio, después de todo no era fácil seguirle el ritmo a una mujer como Yukiko.

— Bien, ahora descansa cielo —Dijo sonriendo a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos frente al rostro de la ya adormilada joven, haciendo que sus ojos terminaran de cerrarse como si alguna extraña fuerza la obligara a hacerlo, cayendo en un profundo sueño y por poco también en el suelo, si la misma Yukiko no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo— Ahora si querido ¿A qué debo tú visita?

— ¿Qué noticias tienes de ellos? —Gruño dándole la cara finalmente— ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de recuperarlo?

— Siguen tan misteriosos como siempre y desde que fueron a visitarte, se cuidan mucho más las espaldas que antes y vigilan mucho sus alrededores —Rememoro Yukiko fulminándolo con la mirada— Me entere que atacaste a Snake ¿Es eso cierto? —En respuesta Kaito tan solo se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de dar muchos detalles al respecto, ni mucho menos de soportar el interrogatorio que le haría ella si le contaba lo que había sucedido ese día— Debes controlar tu mal genio cielo, ya te lo he dicho.

— Si, si, está bien ¿Qué hay de lo otro? —Urgió Kaito posando sus ojos en la joven que plácidamente dormía en los brazos de Yukiko.

— No hay manera de recuperarlo —Sentencio derrumbando sin piedad todas las esperanzas que Kaito tenía de recuperar aquello que hace tantos años le había arrebatado esa endemoniada mujer y que ahora era la única razón por la que obedecía las ordenes esos malnacidos demonios vestidos de negro. Era por eso que no tenía más opción que doblegarse a los designios de Gin— al menos no por ahora, pero Yusaku está trabajando en una manera de conseguirlo, Solo ten paciencia y…

— ¿Paciencia? ¿Paciencia dices? —Gruño amenazadoramente sintiendo como la rabia y la frustración nuevamente se hacían presentes— ¡¿Acaso sabes cuanto he esperado ya?! ¡Eh!... ¡No quiero seguir teniendo paciencia, maldita sea, solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío!

— Esta bien, esta bien cielo. Comprendo, pero no grites —Suspiro con resignación señalando a la aun dormida Aoko— Sino de nada haber dormido a esta chica —Kaito rechisto aun malhumorado al caer en cuenta de que ella tenía razón— Por ahora sabemos que Gin siempre carga "El corazón de Pandora" consigo a donde quiera que vaya, cuidándolo celosamente de todo y de todos y si quieres recuperarlo tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

— Con que ahora lo llaman El corazón de Pandora —Gruño arrastrando cada palabra con amargura y odio— el mayor error de mi vida, sin duda, fue el amar a esa malnacida mujer, que sin contemplación alguna me arrancó el corazón del pecho, lo encerró dentro de una gema y se lo entrego en bandeja de plata a ese bastardo infeliz de Gin, Convirtiéndome en su maldito títere, desde entonces —Rugió golpeando el suelo con una de sus zarpas, rasgándolo y destrozándolo con sus filosas garras— Corazón de Pandora… ¡Ja! No me hagas reír ¿Cómo puede ser de ella, sí jamás lo quiso? ¿Eh?

— Lo recuperaremos Kaito, sin importar cuanto nos tome o los sacrificios que deban hacerse para lograrlo. Te lo juro una vez más —Sentencio Yukiko depositando suave y delicadamente a la curiosa jovencita, que tenía entre sus brazos, en el suelo frente a un extrañado Kaito, que tan solo alcanzo a levantar la mirada hacía ella enarcando una ceja— Pero mientras eso sucede, tú tienes otros asuntos de los que encargarte —Musito burlonamente señalando Aoko con la mirada— Por ahora llévala de regreso al castillo y asegúrate de cuidar bien de ella para que no pesque un resfriado.

Sin entender muy bien a lo que la extravagante mujer se refería, Kaito tomó a Aoko y con la ayuda de Yukiko y de su magia, logro subir y asegurar a la joven a su lomo y por el mismo camino que había recorrido, regreso al castillo y con un cuidado impropio de él, se las arreglo para entrar en su habitación y depositarla suavemente sobre su cama, arropándola con una manta antes de marcharse a sus aposentos.

Una vez estuvo segura de que se encontraba completamente sola. Aoko se levantó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y una amarga sensación en su pecho, que le oprimía el corazón como nunca antes le había ocurrido, sintiendo como una profunda tristeza la embarga. Si, gracias a la pequeña treta de esa mujer llamada Yukiko, no sólo había logrado hacer creer a Kaito que en efecto estaba dormida, sino que había logrado escuchar todo, ¡Absolutamente todo! Lo que ellos habían hablado en la montaña hace un momento.

— Maldición —Sollozo aferrándose a sus rodillas en un vano intento de reprimir aquellas enormes ganas que tenía de llorar, pues sabía que si lo hacía él la escucharía y todo el trabajo de Yukiko habría sido en vano.

No fue fácil, pero pudo hacerlo; lamentablemente en el ala norte al otro lado del castillo, Kaito caminaba incesantemente de un lado a otro siendo atormentado por el llanto silente de aquella que en pocos meses había puesto de cabeza todo su mundo sin contemplación alguna y aunque justo ahora algo en su interior le gritaba que fuera a verla, por otro lado la voz de la razón le decía que era mejor no ir a verla y dejarla creer que lo había engañado.

— Al parecer mi madre ha hecho algo innecesario otra vez —Suspiro pesadamente Shinichi siguiendo con la mirada todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo— Me disculpo por ello.

— Debí imaginar que algo así sucedería —Gruño rasgando el piso con sus garras frustrado e inquieto, tratando de contener el deseo que tenía de correr junto a ella— Esto fue culpa mía, por abrir la boca sin pensar, ahora ella… Lo sabe todo.

— Si, pero aun no está todo perdido Kaito —Anuncio con tanta seguridad que, Kaito simplemente bufo con fuerza, mirándolo con mala cara y una ceja enarcada— en realidad esto podría ser bueno.

— ¿Si? Pues entonces ilumíname oh sabio señor de la llama —Gruño malhumorado dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo.

— Pues…

Antes de que Shinichi pudiera terminar la frase, el estridente e inconfundible sonido de una de las enormes ventas de cristal del castillo desquebrajándose junto a un sinfín de enardecidos gritos en el exterior llegó a sus oídos, haciendo estallar en cuestión de segundos la ira de Kaito, quien rugió furioso convocando a todos sus sirvientes a la terraza del castillo. Al salir observaron con asombro como una enorme cantidad de personas entre cazadores, soldados y hasta caballeros se encontraban fuera de los enormes muros del castillo, tratando de derribar la enorme y resistente reja de la entrada, cuyos enormes y pesados barrotes de hierro, aguantaban los constantes golpes del Ariete que Lucas Bertrand había conseguido al convocar a los tres gremios de cazadores de la región y a una octava parte de la caballería del duque de aquellas tierras, quien gustoso aceptó ayudar al carismático cazador, en cuanto se entero que era para eliminar a un horrible y terrible monstruo del bosque, que no solo había tomado la vida de varios hombres. Sino que se había adentrado en el pueblo y raptó a su joven prometida y la futura madre de sus hijos Aoko Nakamori.

— ¡He venido por mi mujer asquerosa bestia! —Grito Lucas deteniendo a sus hombres en cuanto diviso a la enorme criatura, a sus criados y a Aoko en la terraza de aquel castillo— ¡Libera a Aoko Nakamori y quizás considere el perdonarte la vida!

Entristecida Aoko se dispuso a aceptar aquel trato, pues sin importar lo fuertes que pudieran llegar a ser Kaito y compañía, no había manera en la que pudieran con lo que fácilmente podría ser considerado como un ejercito de experimentados cazadores, soldados y caballeros; y aunque estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos moriría tan fácilmente, no quería que sufrieran por su culpa, en especial Kaito, quien ya había tenido que sufrir suficiente al haber perdido de aquella manera su corazón.

Curiosamente, apenas dio un paso hacía delante, Kaito se interpuso en su camino bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

— ¡Si la quieres, ven por ella! —Rugió con tanta fuerza, que lleno de pavor los corazones de más de uno de sus enemigos.

— ¡Ya lo oyeron! —Grito Lucas dominado por la ira— ¡Maten a la bestia!

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Aoko con las lágrimas inundando su rostro— ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?

— Si esas lagrimas, fueran de felicidad, entonces te habría dejado marchar sin rechistar —Respondió haciendo, con un gran esfuerzo, que lentamente una de sus zarpas se asemejara a una peluda mano humana por un breve instante, secándole las lágrimas con e dorso de la misma antes de que retomara su forma anterior nuevamente— pero no lo son, así que te quedaras aquí conmigo en el castillo.

Llorando se abrazo al cuello de la imponente criatura, sin entender el motivo por el cual esas sencillas palabras la habían llenado de felicidad. Kaito, la dejo ser por un par de minutos, disfrutando él también de aquel contacto y del suave aroma de la joven más de lo que debería; luego sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se separo de ella a la vez que le indicaba a Keiko, otra de sus sirvientas, que llevara a la joven de alborotados cabellos al ala norte y la reguardara en sus aposentos, ya que aquella era la parte del castillo más alejada de la entrada y una de las habitaciones que contaba con un acceso a los pasadizos secretos del castillo, a través de los cuales ella podría escapar de ser necesario.

Una vez la joven desapareció de su vista y las enormes puertas del castillo finalmente cedieron ante la avanzada de aquel grupo de humanos, Kaito se volvió hacía sus fieles sirvientes y amigos, quienes esperaban impacientes sus ordenes.

— Mátenlos —Gruño observando desde las alturas como aquellos humanos invadían sus dominios liderados por aquel hombre que se había referido a Aoko como su mujer— el jefe es mío, así que no lo toquen a menos que sea necesario.

Y así, con un potente y gutural rugido, Kaito seguido por Shinichi, Ran Saguru y Akako, dieron inicio a aquella sanguinaria batalla, saltando desde la terraza al patio, cayendo desde las alturas en medio de aquel grupo de humanos tomándolos por sorpresa e incentivándolos a atacarlos motivados por el miedo.

La batalla entre hombre y bestia finalmente había iniciado.

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, titulado "_ _ **La Confrontación**_ _"_

 _Ahora solo me queda subir el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia, el cual espero estar publicando el 30 de diciembre, ahora en todo caso que no pueda subie el capítulo ese día. Lo estaría haciendo entre el 2 y el 4 de Enero, pues el 31 lo voy a pasar con mi papá y mis hermanos y para como somos nosotros, pues dudo que el primero este en condiciones de subir el capítulo._

 _Así que nos vemos pronto y por si acaso Feliz año adelantado. Cuidense mucho_


	3. Capitulo III: El Final

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, me alegra que les haya gustado lo que han leido hasta ahora y de igual manera, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado._

 _Me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior cometi un pequeño error, en realidad este es el capítulo más largo de los tres, due un lapsus mental que tuve jeje_

 _ **wolf remus potter,**_ _muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Por mp te deje los enlaces de las imagenes que hice hace algun tiempo sobre Kaito. Eso te dara una idea más clara de como luce._

 _Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste._

 _ **Laura**_ _, bueno hago lo mejor que puedo con esas escenas, porque verdaderamente no son lo mio y se me cuesta bastante escribirlas generalmente, tengo que releerlas muchas veces y al final dejo lo que se me ocurra jeje._

 _Y con lo último, pues creo que ella y Sasha será buenas amigas ¿No crees? Después de todo tienen mucho en común Jajaja._

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo final, Espero les guste_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capitulo III: El Final**

Toda una gran batalla a muerte había dado inicio en los terrenos del castillo por ella y por su bienestar y, aunque la siempre amable Keiko no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que todos en el castillo la apreciaban lo suficiente para protegerla de la manera en la que lo hacían, Aoko no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber causado todo aquello y no quería ni imaginar como llegaría a sentirse si a sus amigos les ocurría algo por ella y en especial, no sabía como la afectaría si a Kaito llegaba a pasarle algo por protegerla.

Simplemente no quería siquiera pensarlo, pero a la vez no podía dejar de hacerlo

Sin embargo todo pensamiento quedo anulado en el mismo instante en que ingresó a los aposentos de aquel que había sido su captor, su amo y ahora su amigo; el mismo "monstruo" que brutalmente asesinó a cuatro hombres en su casa, aquel que desde hace un par de meses compartía un libro con ella cada tarde y el mismo que ahora luchaba a muerte por ella. Si, ahora se encontraba en el único lugar del castillo que le había sido vetado, la habitación de Kaito; un lugar que simplemente parecía invitarla a que lo recorriera a fondo.

Las grandes marcas de garras en las magulladas y viejas paredes, en el suelo e inclusive en el techo, parecían decirle a gritos cuanta frustración, rabia y dolor se encontraba contenido en cada uno de sus surcos y grietas; reparó en las enormes tablas que tapaban por completo cada una de las ventanas de aquel enorme y destrozado cuarto, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad tan densa, que si no fuera por los pequeños destellos de luz que se filtraban entre las gritas y las uniones de aquella viejas y enmohecidas tablas, simplemente no sería capaz de ver nada, ahora de dónde venía o qué era lo que producía aquella misteriosa luz que se encontraba al otro lado, era algo que no estaba muy segura de querer saber o al menos no todavía. Ignorando aquello siguió explorando aquella habitación, mientras Keiko la seguía de cerca sin dejar de vigilar la entrada, atenta por si acaso alguno de esos molestos humanos lograba adentrarse en el castillo y llegar hasta ese punto buscando a Aoko mientras sus compañeros luchaban contra Shinichi, Ran, Saguru, Akako y el mismísimo amo y señor del castillo Kaito.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, un viejo y destrozado cuadro llamó su atención, a pesar de que se encontraba parcialmente oculto entre un sinfín de retazos y jirones de tela, desgarrados de lo que antes fueran un fino juego de cortinas y cobertores de colores ocres y grises, a los cuales el inclemente paso del tiempo, el maltrato y el polvo habían deteriorado enormemente; motivada por la curiosidad, Aoko simplemente los hizo a un lado hasta dejar al descubierto finalmente aquel pesado cuadro, cuyo marco era de bronce oscurecido por la suciedad y oxidado por la humedad seguramente. La imagen de un hombre y una mujer, la hizo saber en el acto que se trataba del viejo retrato de una pareja, pero dado que el rostro y parte del cuerpo de ambos se encontraba desgarrado, no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de ellos.

— Esos eran el amo Kaito y su prometida Emily, cuando aun había vida en el castillo y todos nos regocijábamos del hecho de que finalmente el amo hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida —Dijo repentinamente Keiko, sacando bruscamente de sus pensamientos a Aoko, quien tan solo asintió nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo por dejarse llevar por su curiosidad sin pensar— Tranquila Aoko, esto es algo que el amo debería de decirte, pero ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo misma? Puede que el amo se moleste conmigo después, pero creo que es algo que necesitas saber.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —Pregunto en el acto, sorprendiendo a Keiko un poco.

— Digamos que es mi manera de darte las gracias —Contesto son simpleza confundiendo aun más a Aoko, que solo enarcó una ceja a la vez que la instaba con la mirada a que se explicara mejor— desde que llegaste al castillo el pesado y asfixiante ambiente que lo rodeaba, poco a poco se ha ido desvaneciendo, Shinichi ha vuelto a sonreír y a ser tan sarcástico y pretencioso como antes, la preocupación y la tristeza en el rostro de Ran fueron sustituidas por aquella dulce y radiante sonrisa que hace años se había perdido, Saguru nuevamente cocina con entusiasmo y se anima a preparar nuevos y deliciosos platillos, cuando antes solo preparaba la misma cosa una y otra vez y por último, Akako volvió a ser tan altiva y arrogante como antes.

— Eso no parece ser precisamente bueno…

— ¡Lo es! —Se apresuro a corregirla Keiko, interrumpiéndola bruscamente— antes solo nos dedicábamos a nuestro trabajo y a facilitarle las cosas al amo Kaito —Explicó tristemente con la mirada ensombrecida y clavada en algún punto imaginario en el maltrecho piso— lo único entretenido que teníamos, era cuando Shinichi regresaba de sus viajes y al caer la noche nos reuníamos en la cocina y el nos contaba de las peripecias de una humana con la que había entablado amistad en un pueblo no muy lejano; una chica que a menudo se las veía mal por su manera de ver el mundo y que a pesar de ser muy dulce, también tenía un férreo y fuerte carácter que sin duda había heredado de su padre y el cual la había hecho meterse en varios problemas por las personas con las que solía enfrentarse. Esa chica eras tú Aoko… Imagínate nuestra sorpresa cuando el amo te trajo y Shinichi salió en tu defensa.

Cuando todo esto acabase, tendría que asegurarse de hacer pagar a Shinichi por convertirla en un personaje fabuloso al estilo de _Tom Sawyer_ , después de todo nunca se imaginó que éste andaría contando todos los problemas en los que solían meterse o mejor dicho a los que ella terminaba arrastrándolo casi siempre, prácticamente desde el día en que se conocieron hasta que fue a parar en el castillo; como en un par de discusiones que había tenido con Kaito cuando ya había comenzado a tenerle más confianza y Shinichi se había visto obligado a intervenir para evitar que terminaran peleados, como ya había ocurrido en ocasión, pero eso ya sería un cuento para otra ocasión. Por ahora debía de aprovechar la buena disposición de Keiko, antes de que algo o alguien las interrumpiera.

— Ya veo, me alegra haber ayudado en algo supongo —Keiko asintió efusivamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era ahora o nunca— Entonces ibas a contarme algo sobre el retrato ¿No?

— Si —Asintió una vez más, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y expulsándola lentamente por la boca— En aquella época el amo era un joven muy alegre y bromista, solía organizar grandes fiestas y banquetes donde invitaba a los aldeanos y a algunos de los nobles de la región; siempre solía dar largos y románticos paseos con Emily, porque en su mente solo cabía el hacerla feliz y el compartir con ella todo lo que pudiera. Un día ella le pidió que le demostrara cuanto la amaba, a través de un gesto puro y sincero que significara su entrega total hacía ella y aunque el amo, bien pudo haber rechazado aquella absurda petición. Estaba enamorado de aquella mujer y como tal estaba enceguecido, no escuchaba razones de nadie y solo pensaba en la manera de demostrarle a ella cuan verdaderos eran sus sentimientos.

— No me digas que…

— Así es, tras mucho pensar, el amo decidió entregarle su corazón, sin importarle los riesgos que esto conllevaba y que de haber sido humano, hubiera muerto irremediablemente —Continuo Keiko aseverando gradualmente su expresión, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños hasta volver blancos sus nudillos a causa de la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia— Shinichi y Saguru intentaron convencerlo de que aquello no era necesario o al menos no de la forma en la que el lo estaba pensando, pero el amo se negó a escucharlo y eso desató un violenta pelea entre los tres, que llevo su amistad hacia su fin y con ello su partida del castillo fue inevitable.

Un sinfín de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente con cada palabra que Keiko decía, pero a pesar de que se moría de ganas por intervenir. Simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo.

— Sin los únicos pilares en los que siempre se apoyó el amo, cayo en una profunda depresión que lo hizo reconsiderar aquella absurda idea por un breve instante, pero Emily una vez más entro en escena y con su encanto y un par de palabras lo hizo olvidar su pesar —Continuo Keiko suspirando pesadamente al recordar aquel fatídico día— el amo se encerró con ella en esta misma habitación una noche, tomó una daga embestida en magia que había preparado con antelación y sin pensarlo dos veces se la clavo en el pecho haciendo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para poder sacar su corazón con una mano… Lo hizo y a pesar de estar retorciéndose de dolor, tomó una esmeralda y la fundió con su corazón, tiñendo la hermosa gema de un intenso y brillante rojo, que resplandecía con cada palpitar.

De las agónicas manos del amo, esa mujer le arrebató la gema y con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le dijo: " _He aquí al demonio más poderoso doblegado a mis pies, su vida me pertenece y a partir de ahora su voluntad será la mía. Mi nombre es Pandora, recuérdalo bien._ " —Si antes se había sentido dolida por lo que le había sucedido a Kaito, ahora más que eso estaba indignada y por primera vez en su vida sintió que detestaba a alguien. Detestaba a Pandora— luego de eso, de entre las sombras ese maldito bastardo de Gin apareció y con una sonrisa aun más perturbadora y asquerosa que la de esa mujer, se planto frente al amo y lo pateo en la quijada con fuerza. Nosotros que había presenciado la escena a través del caldero de Akako, corrimos ayudarlo, pero por más que intentamos no pudimos atravesar la puerta, pues un fuerte hechizo la resguardaba.

— ¿Y como hicieron? —Urgió Aoko sumergida por completo en la historia— ¿Qué paso luego?

— Pandora le entrego la gema a Gin, burlándose de la ingenuidad del amo y de nuestra incompetencia por no poder ayudarlo —Confeso con amargura, esbozando una leve sonrisa al recordar lo que sucedió a continuación— fue entonces cuando dominado por la ira y el sofocante dolor de aquella traición, el amo se levantó gritando furioso; un grito que poco a poco se fue transformando en un gutural y aterrador rugido que retumbo en todas las paredes del castillo, invocando a un torbellino de llamas, que ascendió por las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse con la puerta, destrozándola con el impacto. Recuerdo que cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, Shinichi y Saguru se encontraban de pie en la entrada y en el interior de la habitación, se encontraba el amo, como lo conoces ahora, bañado en sangre y con una de sus garras atravesando el abdomen de Pandora.

— ¿Qué paso con Gin? ¿No le hicieron nada? ¿Por qué aun tiene la gema? —Pregunto cual tren desbocado agarrando a Keiko por los hombros y zarandeándola de un lado a otro desesperada.

— Calma ya voy a eso —Aoko la fulmino con la mirada instándola a continuar— Pandora murió esa noche, pero Gin se salvo ya que con la gema en su poder, el amo no podía atacarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo y si Shinichi, Saguru o alguno de nosotros lo atacaba corríamos el riesgo de de romper la joya y si eso ocurría el amo moriría sin poder evitarlo. Es por eso que aun la tiene y con ella ha obligado al amo a hacer todo tipo de barbaridades. A partir de ese día el amo escogió vivir con aquella bestial apariencia, con el paso de los años llego a convertirse en una bestia realmente y aunque ninguno de nosotros tiene la obligación de quedarse, escogimos hacerlo y seguir sirviéndole hasta el fin de los tiempos si es posible. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

— Gracias Keiko, con eso es más que suficiente —Mintió descaradamente, pues era evidente que por más que insistiera ya no iba a decirle nada más y conociéndola realmente guardaría silencio a partir de ahora, para no seguirle echando más leña al fuego que avivaba la ira de su temperamental amo.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya que historia tan desgarradora —El escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas, la paralizó por un breve instante, a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda conforme lentamente giraba hacía la puerta, rogando al cielo que aquello solo fuera una mala jugada de su imaginación— casi se me parte el corazón, pero eso no sucedió. Ahora, si ya terminaron de hablar… He venido a rescatarte mi hermosa Aoko.

Si, para su desgracia Lucas Bertrand junto a otros cuatro hombres la habían encontrado, todos estaban armados con mosquetes, sables, dagas y hachas de mano, preparados para luchar al ver como Keiko había creado una enorme guadaña de hielo y había revestido su cuerpo con una brillante y resistente armadura de hielo, colocándose entre ellos y Aoko para defenderla con su vida de ser necesario.

— Encárguense de ese monstruo muchachos —Ordeno el cazador con su mirada fija en Aoko y una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro— Yo me encargaré de hacer en entrar en razón a mi mujer.

— ¡No me iré contigo Lucas! —Grito Aoko al ver como los esbirros de aquel desagradable hombre se abalanzaban sobre su amiga, dando inicio a una feroz batalla en la que el más mínimo descuido podría significar la muerte de Keiko— ¡Nunca en está ni en ninguna otra vida seré tú mujer!

— Eso, ya lo veremos —Dijo riendo con mórbido placer acercándose a ella lentamente— Ya lo veremos

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una torrencial lluvia se había desatado en el exterior del castillo, Ran destrozaba todo cuanto golpeaba, creaba violentos temblores con cada salto que daba y aplastaba sin cesar a cuanto iluso osara a atacarla; Akako usaba su magia para atacar con lanzas hechas de una extraña energía rojiza, paralizaba a sus enemigos y se acercaba velozmente a ellos para cortarles el cuellos con sus filosas y fieles dagas, Saguro por su parte sumergía a sus oponentes en un tortuoso letargo manipulando su percepción del tiempo y distorsionando el espacio a su alrededor, destrozando sus débiles mentes hasta el punto de volverlas inutilizables, un tipo de ilusión sensorial muy poderosa que le ayudaba a combatir a todos aquellos enemigos que no podía eliminar con sus propias manos. Por último Shinichi, a pesar de estar enormemente limitado por aquella endemoniada y oportuna lluvia, despedía potentes llamaradas que calcinaban hasta los huesos a todos aquellos que lograba alcanzar, levantando grandes estelas de vapor al evaporar la lluvia que al convertirse en una densa niebla, nublaba la visión de los aterrados invasores, cuyo numero se había diezmado en cuestión de segundos a manos de esos monstruosos seres.

En medio de todo aquel caos, Kaito rugía y despedazaba con sus garras y colmillos a todo humano que tenía a su alcance, cercenando sus cuerpos, arrancándoles las cabezas con sus zarpas o aplastándolos contra el suelo con su descomunal fuerza; sin embargo, a pesar del pavor que causaba en sus adversarios, no dejaba de ser el foco de ataque de la mayoría de ellos, lo cual le impedía buscar a ese malnacido que había osado a invadir sus dominios y que había borrado todo rastro de alegría de aquellos cristalinos ojos azules con su sola presencia.

Quizás fuera el fuerte deseo que tenía por volver a verla o quizás fuera obra de aquella molesta sensación que tanto había estado ignorando, cualquiera que fuere de las dos, podía jurar que en medio de la torrencial lluvia, los agónicos gritos de dolor de sus victimas, los enardecidos gritos de odio que propinaban juramentos en su contra y de sus propios rugidos; estaba seguro que podía escuchar la débil voz de Aoko llamándolo desde el interior del castillo desesperada y asustada. Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo eran ideas suyas, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que aquellos gritos se intensificaban angustiándolo cada vez más, hasta desesperarlo por completo al notar que con todos esos humanos atacándolo una y otra vez sin cesar, no solo no podía moverse con libertad sino que tardaría horas en abrirse paso al castillo, matándolo a todos uno por uno.

Un rayo impacto en una de las torres del castillo iluminando el firmamento nocturno por un breve instante; junto con el cual Ran cayo desde el cielo a su lado golpeando con tanta fuerza el suelo formando un enorme cráter y una onda expansiva que hizo caer a las primeras tres líneas de humanos que los rodeaban, poco después cayo Shinichi liberando una gran llamarada a su alrededor que hizo arder al cuarto grupo que avanzaba, a la vez que Akako y Saguru caían junto a la pareja y uniendo sus fuerzas lograron darle a Kaito un amplio diámetro de diez metros a su alrededor para que pudiera moverse.

— Ve —Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó centrados en su labor. Al parecer no había sido el único que había escuchado la voz de Aoko.

Con la urgencia y el miedo dominando todo su cuerpo, Kaito salto por encima de aquella oleada de humanos, sin preocuparse en defenderse o atacar, pues sus cuatro más fuertes, fieles sirvientes y amigos se encargaron de cubrirle la espalda y de abrirle un camino para que pudiera ir a buscar a aquella impetuosa y enérgica jovencita que había logrado con su sola presencia devolverle la vida al castillo y al señor del mismo.

* * *

Adolorida Aoko ascendía desesperadamente por la torre del castillo que se encontraba en el ala norte, sosteniendo su malherido y ensangrentado brazo derecho en un vano intento de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones por aquel corte profundo corte que el degenerado de Lucas le había hecho cuando lo había rechazado y trato de huir luego de acertarle un buen y merecido puñetazo en el ojo. Estaba cansada, malherida y la constante pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacer que su visión se nublara gradualmente y que sus fuerzas poco a poco le fallaran, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y trastabillar en más de una ocasión; sin embargo no dejo que su malestar la dominara y siguió subiendo por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a la punta de la torre. Una vez ahí corrió hacia la ventana para escapar por el techo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al marco de la misma, un fuerte tirón en su cabello la detuvo bruscamente, haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al suelo aparatosamente.

— No, no, no florecilla —Musitó Lucas tirando con más fuerza a la joven por el cabello, alzándola hasta hacerla llegar a la altura de su rostro— La hora de jugar se termino, ahora se una buena chica y deja de hacerme tan difícil mi trabajo —Dijo fingiendo estar afligido por el rechazo de la joven, a la vez que empuñaba su ensangrentada daga y la colocaba en su rostro— no quisiera que nuestra boda fuera por las malas, ya sabes, creo que no se vería bien que la novia tuviera una fea cicatriz en su cara ¿No crees?

— Prefiero mil veces la muerte a ser tu esposa —Escupió cada palabra, encarándolo a pesar de la desventajosa situación en la que se encontraba, desatando la furia del cazador.

— Como gustes querida —Dijo entre dientes dispuesto a cortarle la garganta a aquella ingrata mujer, para que su muerte fuera lo más dolorosa y agónica posible como castigo, por haberse atrevido a escoger a aquella asquerosa y desagradable bestia y a su sequito de monstruos en lugar de a él.

Justo en el momento en el que alzaba la daga para clavársela en el cuello a esa mujer, que aun ante su muerte seguía retándolo con aquel par de fuertes y cristalinos ojos de color azul zafiro, un rayo impactó en la torre iluminando todo su interior dejando ver en el suelo una gran sombra que eclipsaba por completo la del perverso cazador, quien cuando hizo el ademán de voltearse, sintió como un centenar de filosas cuchillas se cerraban en torno a su brazo desgarrando sus músculos y triturando sus huesos inmisericordemente. Con un desgarrador grito de dolor se giro bruscamente y enterró su daga en lo que sea que lo hubiera agarrado, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta a la vez que la presión en su brazo disminuyó los suficiente para poder liberarse de un jalón, para luego saltar hacía atrás encarando a su atacante, tomando el hacha de leñador que llevaba en la espalda.

— ¡Tú! —Grito enfurecido Lucas al ver a aquella horrenda criatura que lo había retado, de pie frente a el sobre sus patas traseras, con las fauces entreabiertas y manchadas de sangre fresca que aun goteaba desde sus enormes colmillos, entre los cuales aun habían restos de carne humana. Por instinto al verlo y al sentir aquel punzante dolor en su brazo, bajo la mirada para contemplar la profundidad de la herida que esa cosa le había hecho y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado y desato toda su furia, pues su brazo derecho yacia colgado de su hombro bañado en sangre que aun salía a borbotones a través de los jirones de carne y hueso que aun permanecían unidos— ¡Maldito monstruo!

— ¿Monstruo dices? —Gruño escupiendo con asco la sangre y la carne de aquella basura que se hacía llamar— No me hagas reír basura ¿Con qué moral me llamas monstruo, cuando tú has lastimado de esa manera a la mujer que supuestamente amas? —Inquirió gruñendo amenazadoramente con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Lucas— Si aquí hay un monstruo, sin duda alguna no soy yo.

— ¡Cállate! —Bramo abalanzándose iracundo sobre Kaito, blandiendo aquella hacha peligrosamente con su mano izquierda.

Indignado y con la furia bullendo en su interior por lo que ese bastardo infeliz le había hecho a Aoko y por lo que le hubiera hecho, sí él ni hubiera llegado justo a tiempo; Kaito esquivo sus erráticos ataques uno a uno con los ojos clavados en el y en aquella hacha, espero a que su guardia estuviera totalmente expuesta y le acertó un fuerte zarpazo en el pecho, que desgarró sus músculos, le partió un par de costillas y lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo escupir sangre al caer al suelo. Lucas ante la imponente y aterradora criatura que lentamente se acercaba a él, por primera vez en su vida sintió que el miedo lo invadía por completo, haciéndolo temblar ante lo que sin duda era sería su muerte inminente. Kaito, logrando asemejar una de sus zarpas a una peluda mano con filosas garras, agarro a Lucas por el cuello y lo alzo hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, volteo por un breve instante a ver a Aoko y con una leve sonrisa canina dibujada en sus fauces, saltó sin pensarlo dos veces por la ventana, sujetándose hábilmente del techo con una de sus garras, para luego subir sin mucho esfuerzo a el, con aquel costal de carne y lagrimas retorciéndose y gimoteando ante su agarre.

— No sabes cuanto me gustaría descuartizarte con mis propias manos ahora mismo —Gruño Kaito apretando cada vez con más fuerza el cuello de Lucas trancándole poco a poco la respiración— pero con esa herida en tú brazo, morirías mucho antes de sentir todo el miedo y desesperación que le causaste a Aoko, por eso se me ocurrió una mejor idea que es perfecta para ti patético intento de ser humano.

Y así, sin perder más el tiempo en palabrerías, Kaito dejo caer sin contemplación alguna a Lucas desde la punta de la torre hacia el suelo, haciéndolo sentir la amarga y desesperante sensación de caer al vacio sin control alguno, con los fríos brazos de la muerte apretándolo con más fuerza con cada centímetro que se acercaba al suelo. El seco sonido del impacto del cuerpo de Lucas contra el suelo y la algarabía tanto en la entrada del castillo con en su interior, le indicaron a Kaito que finalmente la batalla había terminado; dirigió la mirada al tormentoso cielo y con el peso de cada gota de lluvia sobre su rostro, respiro hondo y se armo de valor para volver junto a Aoko, dispuesto a hacer lo correcto y a soportar el juicio en su mirada por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo lo que lo esperaba al volver al interior de la torre, fueron un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello y el delicado cuerpo de la joven impactando contra su pecho llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Por favor —Suplico la joven entre lagrimas aferrándose aun más a su cuello— di… Dime que ya todo acabo… Y que estas bien… Por favor… Por favor.

— Shhh, tranquila. Todo está bien ahora —Susurro arrancándose aquella daga que Lucas le había clavado en el hombro y arrojándola hacía un lado, sin atreverse a tocarla a ella, más de lo que ya lo hacía— ese hombre no volverá jamás y tú no volverás a estar en peligro por mi culpa otra vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kaito? —Inquirió en un leve susurro separándose de él, lo suficiente para encararlo a la vez que Shinichi y compañía llegaban a la torre, guiados por Keiko, que también había logrado sobrevivir— No me gusta la manera en la que te estas comportando ¿Qué sucede Kaito? Dímelo por favor.

— Todo este incidente ha hecho que me diera cuenta de un par de cosas. Una de ellas es que, creo que me he enamorado de ti —Confeso deshaciéndose del agarre de Aoko y alejándose un par de pasos de ella a la vez que Ran y Akako la sujetaban por los hombros para que no pudiera acercársele, si se le ocurría intentarlo— Y la otra es que si decido hacerle caso a este sentimiento y te mantengo a mi lado, sin duda terminaras muerta y eso es algo que no sería capaz de soportar —No era fácil lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero sabía que era lo mejor si quería protegerla— Por eso a partir de mañana abandonaras el castillo y regresaras al pueblo con tu padre.

— Pe… Pero eso no es…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase, Shinichi chasqueo sus dedos y al instante Aoko cayo presa de un profundo sueño en los brazos de Ran, quien suavemente la deposito en el suelo para que Akako pudiera tratar la herida de su brazo. Kaito tan solo dejo escapar un fuerte y pesado suspiro al comprobar que esta vez ella si estaba realmente dormida.

— ¿Sabes? No soy como mi madre Kaito —Se quejo Shinichi ante la desconfianza de su amigo, a la vez que le impedía el paso hacía las escaleras junto a Saguru— Ahora dime ¿Estas realmente seguro que es esto lo que quieres?

— Entiendo tus razones, pero una mentira como esa no funcionara con nosotros y lo sabes —Secundo Saguru tan dispuesto a obtener respuestas como el mismo Shinichi— Ni tu mismo te las creído.

— Es obvio que lo que menos quiero es alejarla de mi lado, después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero sí no lo hago lo que siento por ella, se vera reflejado en aquella gema y eso la pondría en peligro —Dijo suspirando pesada y pausadamente— además nada puede iniciar o terminar hasta que no acabe con aquel asunto pendiente, que tengo desde hace muchos más años de los que quisiera contar y el cual planeo zanjar cuanto antes con esos malnacidos y recuperar lo que es mío, así tenga que adentrarme en las mismísimas puertas del infierno para lograrlo.

— Así que finalmente te has decidido ¿No? —Musitó Shinichi al entender a lo que su amigo se refería— Es una apuesta muy arriesgada ¿Sabes? Puede que nos tome meses, un par de años o siglos inclusive. Para nosotros el tiempo no significa, pero ella es humana y cada día tiene su peso en su vida…

— Lo sé —Gruño golpeando furioso la pared, pues ya sabía que aquello era una posibilidad— Pero no es justo que la arrastre conmigo en esto. Ella tiene su vida y debe vivirla como cualquier otro humano —Sentenció tratando de convencerse más así mismo que a Shinichi y a los demás— Ahora, comiencen a preparar todo. Tenemos que partir cuanto antes.

— Será como ordenes Kaito —Asintió en un suspiro Saguru— Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego de esto.

* * *

 **— Dos años después —**

Dos años, exactamente dos años habían pasado desde que despertó en aquella cabaña en la que se había criado, con su padre muy preocupado sentado a su lado, velando por ella. Al principio estaba confundida y creía que todo aquello no era más que un sueño o una alucinación causada por aquella herida que Lucas le había hecho, pero con el pasar de los días y la reiterada historia de su rescate, que se había vuelto la noticia y chismorreo principal en todo el pueblo, pues no le quedo más de otra que aceptar que todo aquello era real y en efecto Kaito la había expulsado del castillo para protegerla.

Según la maravillosa historia de su rescate, un grupo de valientes hombres liderados por el hijo prodigo del pueblo Lucas Bertrand partió en su rescate y tras varios meses de ardua búsqueda, finalmente lograron encontrar la morada de la horrenda y monstruosa bestia que la mantenía cautiva en una oscura y húmeda mazmorra, privada de la calidez del sol y de la suave brisa del bosque. Una brutal batalla a muerte dio inicio entre los valientes hombres y aquella bestia junto a su sequito de monstruos, una batalla en la que muchos perdieron la vida a costa de erradicar a esas malévolas criaturas; siendo aquel joven comerciante amigo de la joven Nakamori, el único superviviente y el que finalmente devolvió a su hogar a la que fuere su amiga desde hace muchos años. Se decía que de igual manera aquella bestia logro sobrevivir a duras penas, pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, se vio obligada a ocultarse en el bosque y posponer su venganza contra el pueblo… Sin duda una fantástica historia que distaba mucho de la realidad, pero que se vio obligada a aceptar para no causar más alboroto

Tan solo un año después del regreso Aoko, el rumor de que aquella bestia había sido vista merodeando por los alrededores, alarmo a todos los del pueblo y despertó aquella emoción de nuevo en el corazón de la joven, que no podía esperar el momento en el que volviera a encontrarse con ese cabeza hueca de Kaito, para ponerlo en su lugar y para decirle todo aquello que no había podido la última vez que lo vio en aquella torre. Lamentablemente a solo seis meses de que los avistamientos se hicieron presentes, un joven cazador de uno de los gremios del este apareció en el pueblo y se dio a la tarea de cazar a la criatura. Aoko creía que sería imposible para aquel joven de burlona sonrisa y un serio déficit de seriedad, el siquiera hacerle un rasguño a Kaito, cuando ni el mismo Lucas Bertrand había sido capaz de hacerle frente. Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico hace un par de meses, regreso al pueblo con la ropa destrozada y la marca de un gran zarpazo en el pecho, se tambaleaba y era obvio que estaba débil, pero aun así nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él, pues con una cuerda al hombro llevaba a rastras el enorme cuerpo de una criatura nunca antes vista, de enormes colmillos, negro y denso pelaje marcado por varias cicatrices tanto antiguas como recientes.

Aoko casi al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente, cuando aquel joven cazador llevo el cuerpo de la criatura hasta ella y con horror, pudo comprobar que en efecto se trataba de Kaito. Ese día una parte de ella murió junto a él y aunque jamás le dijo nada a nadie; ese día también comenzó a despreciar a aquel joven hombre que en un intento por impresionarla, le había arrebatado al único ser, además de su padre que alguna vez había amado en su corta vida, a pesar de que en apariencia se viera como una simple bestia.

Para empeorar las cosas, aquel joven no dejaba de ir a visitarla y de cortejarla a pesar de sus continuos rechazos y lo mal que lo trataba. Inclusive hoy, se había vuelto a aparecer en su casa cuando volvía de la librería y para colmo parecía llevarse muy bien con su padre, demasiado bien para su gusto.

— Estoy comenzando a pensar que el dueño de la posada te echo a la calle —Comento mientras cerraba la puerta de tras de si, fingiendo que no veía como ese malnacido se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto a su padre— Sino no entiendo porque demonios vienes todos los días para mi casa, a menos que te sientas atraído hacia mi padre, lo cual sería muy divertido de ver.

— ¡Auch! Eso en verdad duele Aoko, sabes que por más que el bigote de tu padre tenga estilo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti jejeje —Bromeo arrebatándole una sonora carcajada a Ginzo y sonoro bufido a Aoko— esta vez he venido a invitarte a dar un paseo, solo quisiera charlar un poco contigo si me lo permites.

— Aja y yo naci ayer y las vacas vuelan —Contesto de mala gana dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia la cocina— no te ofendas, pero no suelo charlar con nadie que no me agrade y creo que ya te he dejado bien claro que tú no me agradas. Ahora si por gracia divina captaste el mensaje ¿Podrías olvidarte de la idea y marcharte de mi casa? Estoy muy ocupada como para perder el tiempo contigo.

— Vamos Aoko no seas tan mala, el chico solo quiere charlar contigo —La reprocho su padre levantándose de la mesa y encaminados hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de los dos jóvenes— ya que ha venido hasta aquí lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharlo, además a este viejo si le esta provocando dar un buen paseo —Musito esbozando una gran sonrisa ante la fulminante mirada de su hija que parecía decirle "Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta"— volveré para la cena, así que no se demoren mucho.

Y así sin más ni menos, su padre realmente salió de la cabaña dejándolos completamente solos y a Aoko roja de la rabia y con la idea de devolverle la jugada a su padre con la cena de esta noche. Viéndose sin más opción que soportar a ese molesto sujeto, Aoko decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse por completo en preparar la comida para la cena.

— No sabes cuanto me alegra poder hablar contigo a solas finalmente —Musitó adentrándose en la cocina y apoyándose en el mesón justo al lado de ella. Aoko tan solo respiro hondo agarrando fuertemente el cuchillo y centrándose en picar los vegetales para no clavárselo a ese tarado en el cuello. Aunque ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo— Necesitaba pedirte perdón por lo que hice.

— ¿Cómo? —Definitivamente aquello no se lo esperaba y aunque lo mejor hubiera sido seguir ignorándolo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de aquel joven, quien por primera vez desde que lo había conocido la observaba con una seriedad impropia de él— ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?

— Por haberte abandonado aquel día en la torre del castillo y por no haberte dado una explicación —Contesto con seriedad deteniendo cualquier pensamiento racional en la mente de la joven— pero no quería que te vieras arrastrada al peligro por mi egoísmo y aunque en cierto todo lo que dije ese día, tu seguridad era y es mucho más importante…

— Detente —Murmuro con la mirada ensombrecida. Si aquello era una broma, no le hacía gracia.

— Fui a buscar a buscar al malnacido de Gin, para recuperar lo que hace tanto tiempo me habían robado —Continuo encarando a la joven a pesar de que sabía que la estaba presionando más de la cuenta— No fue fácil encontrarlo, pero gracias a Yukiko y a Yusaku fue posible hacerlo en tan solo un par de meses. Peleamos con ellos y tras varios meses finalmente ganamos y…

— ¡Cállate! —Grito al borde del llanto— No sé lo que pretendes con todo esto, ni de donde sacaste todo eso, pero ¡No hables como si fueras él!... ¡Y menos cuando tú maldito bastardo fuiste el que lo asesinó!

— Así que ¿No me crees? —Pregunto sin deshacer aquella mascara de seriedad el joven de alborotados cabellos de color café. Ella tan sólo lo fulmino con la mirada señalándole la puerta para que se marchara de una buena vez de su casa— Entonces, supongo que tendré que hacer que me creas.

Cuando estaba a punto de correrlo a escobazos de su casa, el cuerpo de aquel joven cazador comenzó a cambiar frente a sus ojos, transformándose gradualmente en una enorme bestia de enormes colmillos y de negro y denso pelaje que ella conocía muy bien; allí frente a sus ojos aquel joven se transformo en el mismo Kaito que ella conocía y del que hace poco había visto su cuerpo sin vida siendo arrastrado por un maltrecho joven que quería impresionarla.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, aunque lo estaba viendo. Por su parte la criatura al notar el pequeño estado de shock en el que se encontraba a la joven, metió su enorme zarpa en la bolsa de cuero que ha llevado consigo y saco una hermosa gema de un intenso y brillante color rojo, que resplandecía con cada palpitación del corazón que se encontraba en su interior.

— ¿Me crees ahora? —Gruño volviendo nuevamente a su forma humana, por si acaso Ginzo regresaba antes de tiempo— Esto que ves aquí es "El corazón de Pandora", la gema en la que encerré mi corazón hace ya varios siglos atrás y que tras todo este tiempo una vez más, está en mis manos.

— Te creo, si… Si te creo… Realmente eres Kaito después de todo —Dijo Aoko sin saber como reaccionar al tener nuevamente a Kaito frente a ella y con aquella forma que había abandonado el día que perdió su corazón— ¿Por qué no lo devuelves a su lugar?

— Porque… —Dijo depositando la gema en las manos de la joven— este es el lugar al que pertenece y por eso quiero que tu lo tengas.

— Pe… Pero…

Siendo presa de aquel deseo que lo había estado carcomiendo desde el día en que aquellos ojos lo miraron por primera vez, Kaito la tomo suavemente por el mentón y sin pensarlo más de dos veces la beso; la beso con todo el anhelo y el deseo que sentía, permitiéndose egoístamente disfrutar de aquella suave caricia, que aquellos tentadores y carnosos labios le ofrecían a pesar de no ser correspondido como le hubiera gustado. Fue así que, consciente de que había pasado la línea, se separó a regañadientes de la asombrada y sonrojada joven, que tan solo lo observaba incrédula, tocándose suavemente los labios con los dedos.

— No te preocupes, no haré nada más —Dijo sacándola bruscamente de su ensimismamiento— Solo quería aclarar las cosas contigo, hacerte saber que estoy bien y que todo el espectáculo del gallardo y valiente cazador, solo fue para enterrar de una vez por todas a "La bestia" y para…

Esta vez, fue la joven la que lo interrumpió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y robándole un beso de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho hace un momento, tomándolo por sorpresa al notar la repentina alegría de la joven que se encontraba ahora entre sus brazos, sonriendo como lo hacía desde hace dos años, diciéndole con ese simple gesto todo lo que necesitaba saber y lo que tanto había anhelado obtener de ella algún día.

Simplemente aceptación.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya veo que la charla tuvo sus frutos ¿No es así? —Carraspeo Ginzo desde la entrada, llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes se separaron en el acto al notar su presencia— bien dicen que hablando se entiende la gente ¿Todo bien hija?

— Si papá —Contesto sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— tú tenías razón, solo necesitaba hablar con él para poder entendernos.

— Bien, solo espero que esto no solo sea un capricho y que en verdad dure —Dijo en un suspiro volviendo a su lugar en la mesa, seguido a regañadientes por Kaito.

— Puedes estar tranquilo papá —Musito alegremente Aoko volviendo a preparar la cena— Estoy segura que esto durara tanto como el tiempo lo permita ¿No es así Kaito?

— Si eso es lo que deseas —Respondió observando con seriedad a Ginzo— así será.

— Eso espero, eso espero —Contesto Ginzo, dando por finalizada aquella conversación, asintiendo en señal de aceptación, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Kaito firmemente sellando aquel pacto silente entre hombres, en el sin que Aoko lo supiera, su padre reconocía a Kaito.

Así dio inicio a lo que sería una relación poco usual, que duraría tanto como el tiempo lo permitiera, a pesar de que el tiempo de vida de Aoko como mortal, no era más que un suspiro para un ser inmortal como lo era Kaito. Lo cual suponía no solo una gran barrera sino una gran prueba para la pareja pues sin importar lo que hicieran al final, una vez más deberían de separarse, cuando la muerte tocara a su puerta para reclamar la vida de la mujer que amaba y si de algo estaba seguro Kaito, era que no pensaba permitir que nada ni nadie volviera a apartarla de su lado.

* * *

 **— Siglo XXI —**

Uno a uno los recuerdos de aquella distante época resurgían en su mente, por culpa de aquella película animada que había surgido como una adaptación divertida e infantil de su propia historia y la cual había estado viendo con suma atención en aquella y modesta cafetería en la que ahora se encontraba. Kaito le dio un sorbo más a su café, sin poder evitar reír divertido ante las curiosas representaciones que le habían dado a sus amigos en aquella historia, siendo Saguru un obsesivo y pequeño reloj, Shinichi había pasado a ser un pequeño candelabro, Ran un adorno de un ángel y Akako había siso personificada por una afable tetera, que distaba mucho de parecerse a ella salvo por ese sentido del orden que tenían. A él no le habían cambiado mucho la apariencia, aunque no recordaba haber sido tan malhumorado y Aoko, pues puede decirse que Bella la personificaba bastante bien.

— ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia Bakaito? —Inquirió su compañera y la icónica protagonista de aquella película infantil.

— Solo es la manera en la que cuentan nuestra historia Ahoko —Musito divertido, señalando la película en el pequeño televisor del local— Es divertido ver como ha cambiado a través de los años, digo mira a Shinichi ¡Es un candelabro!

— Pues yo creo que es más linda así, además no sería infantil si colocaran lo que realmente sucedió, por no decir que supone que todos nosotros fallecimos por aquella época —Aclaro recordando como la primera noche de bodas luego de la recepción y que todos los invitados finalmente se marcharan a sus casas, Yukiko y Yusaku junto a Kaito y todos los sirvientes del castillo, se reunieron a su alrededor y con una seriedad impropia de ellos, le preguntaron seriamente si quería seguir siendo humana o volverse como ellos. La respuesta es obvia— en realidad solo yo, ya tendría que estar muerta.

— El ritual era lo de menos —Murmuro Kaito dando el último sorbo a su taza de café— era el mismo que Yusaku realizo para poder estar con Yukiko, lo que realmente importaba era lo que tú querías en ese momento. Si decías que no, entonces no iba a obligarte.

— Pero dije que sí y dos veces cabe destacar —Musito levantándose de la mesa, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacía fuera— por eso es que estamos aquí ahora.

— Si —Asintió con un amago de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dejándose guiar por ella a través de las concurridas calles de aquella pintoresca ciudad.

Casi mil años habían pasado desde entonces y desde que Yusaku escribió su historia, la cual al igual que aquellos fantásticos libros que solían compartir cada tarde en aquel viejo castillo, tanto antes como aun ahora seguía llenando de emoción a los jóvenes que llegaban a conocerla y aprendían con cada hecho como nunca "Nada es lo que parece", que las apariencias engañan y que el tesoro más grande y maravilloso, suele estar donde menos lo esperamos e inclusive puede estar justo frente a nuestros ojos.

Si, realmente muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, pero el solo ver a la mujer que tenía ahora a su lado y la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; lo hacía creer que todo lo que había vivido, valía la pena solo por este momento y por todos los que seguirían viviendo hasta que el final de los tiempos llegase.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Bueno he aquí el final de esta pequeña historia, gracias a todos por leer y por darle una oportunidad._

 _Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ya nos estaremos viendo en algún otro fic ya sea como lector o como autor._

 _Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._

 _Les deseo un feliz año a todos y espero que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor y más prospero que el anterior para todos ustedes._

 _ **Att:**_ _Logan_


End file.
